The Seven Days Diary of Melissa
by LovesaBattlefield
Summary: This is the diary of a 24-years-old woman named Melissa. She is orphan. She doesn't know who her parents are or if she has family at all. Melissa is conscious about healthy life and environment but her "so called friends" are not. She feels rejected.
1. Who Am I?

_Diary of A Lonely Girl_

Who I am?

I've always been wondering… Who I am? Well, even though it has been 24 years since I was born, I don't know myself quite well. I only know I am a lonely person. I do not have so many friends. I do not have a special talent or gift. I'm just a plain-regular person. I went to school, I went to College, and I did have boyfriends but know it's all just a blurry memory. My so called "friends" have abandoned me lately. They are having their own lives. They are all married and some of them already have a family. I'm not part of anybody's life. I mean, my own family rejects me for who I am. My friends have abandoned me because they do not understand me. My ex-boyfriends have found girls prettier than me. I now feel lonely. I don't get why people cannot love me the way I am? What I did wrong? I'm just myself. I'm open-minded. I accept people for who they are but apparently, they can't accept me. I respect everyone. Why am I so lonely? Why nobody wants to hang out with me? Why people don't accept me on their lives? I AM SO MANY QUESTIONS. I guess that is really Who Am I.

I live in a Spanish speaking country. Traditions and people's social activities are different from the States. Here, where I live, people do not like to eat alone. People get drunk all the time. People like spicy, greasy and unhealthy food. I just don't fix on that way of living. I eat alone all the time because I want to gain time to do some things and don't waste an hour having lunch. . I don't like to get drunk because I've seen a lot of people who got hooked in alcohol. Now, they can't get away from that habit. Also, I love healthy food. You know, I'm always obsessed with my weight and I don't want to risk all my achievements eating a greasy hamburger or extra cheese pizza. I do love hamburgers but they have to be veggie or turkey ones. I've smoke before but it is a filthy habit. I understood that's not good for my lungs and also could damage my heart, so I quitted smocking. I'm up for a healthy life but friends don't understand that. They say I'm silly, stupid, moron, coward, and naïve. I'm not any of that. I'm just a conscious person who wants the best for all. We are different. We think different. Don't expect me to be like you want me to be. I know I'm myself. I AM ME! Simple as that! If you can't accept me for who I am, don't expect to accept you for who you are. I'm not a material girl.


	2. 2 My Life Nowadays

_Diary of A Boring Girl_

My life nowadays shadowed by an escape

I was raised in an orphanage in San Diego, California. When I watch Carmen Sandiego on TV, she is a lot like me. The difference, I was abandoned when I was three-years-old. The nuns said my family got tired of me and decided to give me away. I don't know if that is true, but it seems that way. When I met my mother and brothers later, they rejected me because I was totally the opposite of them. Another difference… I'm not a criminal… yet. When I turned 16, I left the orphanage. I actually escaped. I moved miles away by my own, leaving alone my childhood and teenage years. I qualified for a scholarship and studied at UCLA. I became one of the best Science teachers on the zone. I dedicate my life to science. It's my favorite topic. I love the white science robes, the security glasses and the gloves. I also love children. So, that was it. I decided return to San Diego and start all over. I didn't have any friend at University and my life was pretty boring in LA. Even though I watched and touched a lot of Hollywood celebrities, I found it boring.

When I came back to San Diego, I found out it was hard to me to find a job. I even applied at the same orphanage I was raised in. I discovered the nuns don't want me near them. They say I disgraced the place by leaving without saying goodbye. They actually think I left the place to live with a boyfriend which is so NOT true. They practically hate me. Then, I decided move back to Los Angeles.

Even though I was alone, my life in California was pretty comfortable. The community I used to live in was totally green. Everyone was up to recycling and have a healthy life. I used to go to the beach every day. That was my favorite part. I had a dog named Skippy. I liked to bring him to the beach with me. He loved those walks. Suddenly, he died in a mysterious way. I found out later a rat bit him and he got seriously ill. He didn't show it though. Then he died that night. My heart was crushed in million pieces. He was my only friend and company I had. Now, I was lonely, unemployed and money needed. I was about to kill myself. I went to a hardware store to steal some ropes. When I get into the store, there was a group of missioners telling people to join them. They were offering excellent benefits for those who wanted to be in. I thought that was a trap. Missioners do things for free. I was unemployed and money needed. I owed the rent, the cell phone bill, and the solar generator I was using. I was eating food I stole from neighbors. I can't waste my time like that. I can't do things for free right now.

After, one of the missioners approached me. She asked me to join them. I said "No, thank you" but she insisted so badly. Then, she offered me to be a teacher in a Central America country. She explained those children live in poverty and needs education right away. She told me that with a puppy look on her face. She also said I was going to have a place to live and food to eat. She also offered me Spanish lessons since in that country people speak that language. I realized I had nothing to lose, so I accepted!

Now I'm living in this foreign country for two years. People think I'm awkward. They mock me a lot and the few friends I gained when I arrived here have abandoned me through the pass of time. They can't accept me the way I am. They say I'm such a "gringa" bitch who wants to change their traditions. I'm ecologist, visionary and Science teacher. I cannot do anything else. I'm alone. I'm living on my own. The only persons who understand me well are the children but no one here takes care about what they think. My life nowadays is completely BORING! I have nothing to do. I have nowhere to go. I have no friends to hang out with. I have no beach near my location. I have no pet. I'm desperate. I NEED TO LIVE!!!


End file.
